1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to musical instruments. More particularly, the invention relates to stringed instruments, like guitars. More particularly still, the invention relates to an anchoring system for guitar strings.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a plan view of a 6 string guitar showing the strings 1 anchored at a first end at a head stock 5 where they are tightened with tuners 10 and anchored at a second end at a bridge 15 with bridge pins 20. Traditionally, the strings on fretted instruments are either single core wires or in the case of larger diameter strings, a core wire with another wire wrapped around it. In either case, a cylindrical “ball” is attached to one end of the string to facilitate anchoring the string to the instrument. The body of the string is secured to the anchoring ball by wrapping the string around the ball and back onto itself where it is twisted, thereby forming a loop which captures the cylindrical ball. This arrangement creates an extra stiff area near the end of the string with a larger diameter than the body of the string and the extra stiff area increases in length with the diameter of the string. FIG. 2 is a partial section view of a prior art anchoring arrangement. Visible in the Figure are a guitar top 25, a reinforcing member 30 below the top, a bridge 35 affixed to the top and an aperture 40 extending through the bridge, top and reinforcing member into an interior of the instrument. A string 1 is supported by a saddle 55 and has an enlarged diameter portion 2 terminating in a ball 3 on its end. The string is inserted through the aperture and held at a front side of the aperture by a pin 45. In the example shown in FIG. 2, the section of the string extending through the aperture is housed in a vertical slot 50 formed in the bridge, top and reinforcing member in a manner whereby it conjoins the aperture. In another example (not shown), the slot is formed in the pin rather than in the aperture. In either case, the string 1 is held between the pin 45 and the aperture 40 and the pin must be precisely sized to fit in the aperture in a manner that retains the string while it is being tensioned and played.
This conventional arrangement of the mounting hole, mounting pin, and saddle, create geometry that can force the string into an undesirably small radius bend made worse by the stiffened end condition affected by the anchoring ball's retaining wrap. In extreme cases, when the string is of very large diameter, such as those found on a bass guitar, or in cases where the components of the bridge are exceptionally small or in close proximity, the radius of the string's bend over the saddle cannot be accomplished, leading to improper functioning of the instrument. Additionally, the arrangement can cause the large diameter area of the string to contact the saddle, thereby preventing the string from “sounding” properly. What is needed is an improved anchoring system for a string, in particular one that can be utilized in instances of large diameter strings and/or instruments having limited space for anchoring components.